


生不逢时

by Silvia_ZC



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvia_ZC/pseuds/Silvia_ZC
Summary: 汤姆·里德尔生于1907。





	1. 自由之风

**Author's Note:**

> 首先，斜线无意义，爱情线不会是这篇文的主体。所有出现的cp都打了标签，如果触雷及时撤离哦。  
> 灵感是看完fb2后伏地魔总是被拿来和格林德沃比较。这二者除了都被英国人称为黑魔王之外没有任何相似之处。在我看来，伏地魔很明显是偏向学术研究类，而他所倡导和支持的理念更多的是像研究者拉赞助提的课题一样，其实是为了迎合纯血们的胃口。我不否认伏地魔的野心，但是我认为他从头到尾都没有真正的想过建立新政权，统治巫师界（或者麻瓜界）。否则他不会安于英伦三岛。而盖勒特很明显则是野心政治家的类型，他跟偏向于改革体系和统治。他目的明确，就是放眼世界，想要掀起一场革命。  
> 就这一点同朋友展开了讨论，于是这篇文就诞生了。  
> 两代魔王的碰撞。  
> 学术派vs政治家  
> 如果喜欢这个设定的话，那就读下去吧w  
> 最后祝大家阅读愉快。

汤姆记得他第一次见到那个男人，1926年。  
他在美国游历，纽约，还没有变成后世享誉全球的大都市。他先是注意到了空气中不同寻常的魔法波动。他都不用挥动魔杖都可以确定这是默默然制造的魔力波动。这真是个意外惊喜。他原本只是想带着吊坠和金杯找一个不被人打扰的地方慢慢研究的。  
有趣，汤姆完全没想到会在这里遇到默默然，美国，他们的隔离政策十分有效，然而总会有自由之风吹拂不到的地方不是吗？  
因为这个意外之喜，他暂时搁置了他的魔法课题。他打算在纽约多停留几天，默默然在这个年代可不常见。好吧，在没有准备的情况下对上默默然是十分危险的。他默默降低了要求，那么至少要保持安全距离观察，如果可能再进行接触，最好的情况是捕获。他一直对这个不合常理的神奇动物感兴趣，或者说，这更像是一种魔法现象。如果能研究出产生机制，那么这将是一场魔法革新。如何用极小的魔力和强烈的意愿来达成魔咒的效果，如果这个实现了，那么长久以来威胁巫师界的延续问题将会解决，哑炮也可以施展魔法。这将大大降低魔法界接纳麻种巫师的几率。虽然长久来看并不利于种族繁衍，但是巫师暴露的几率将会降到最低。  
随着巫师们的隔离工作越来越好，默然者的产生几率已经大大降低了。上次听说还是在非洲，就在几个月前，可惜被人捷足先登，这次他志在必得。  
他在MACUSA登记魔杖的时候意外的发现办公室并没有人。他挑了挑眉，打算去隔壁看一看。一位名叫阿伯内西的工作人员友善的告诉他稍等片刻，魔杖许可办公室的人马上会到。  
后来他无比庆幸他没有转身就走的决定。汤姆看到一位女性拉扯着一个英国人进了办公室。  
很难不听到他们的对话。  
一箱子神奇动物，十分耳熟的形容。不知道是不是他想的那个人，他明显的金红色卷发和标志性的手提箱已经出卖了他的身份，那个被开除却仍然让邓布利多青眼有加的学长，纽特·斯卡曼德。  
即使他年长了汤姆不知多少届，在海格被开除时，斯莱特林的小贵族们难免不会提到那个十几年前被同样原因开除的赫奇帕奇的学长。  
汤姆不自觉的眯起了眼睛，他记得自己毕业前夕求职时，路过变形术教授办公室。那时邓布利多他正在送斯卡曼德出门。他对纽特暗示性地提出了工作邀请。而纽特局促的拒绝了。  
那时汤姆自信满满会得到迪佩特校长的认可。汤姆还太过年轻。得到的是希望他游历几年的答复。汤姆知道这是邓布利多在背后做梗。说实话他不太懂这位教师对他态度微妙，一方面是赏识，而另一方面却是防备，甚至于警惕的态度。偶尔邓布利多又像是透过他看着谁或者在怀念谁。汤姆的阅历还不足以支撑他读懂变形学教授那复杂的眼神。  
很显然汤姆确实是不够成熟，他只好先把自己的游历计划提上日程。汤姆本想在学校任职之后可以利用职务之便可以详细浏览禁书区和有求必应屋的书籍，这样对他的研究课题将会有极大的帮助。说不定可以对魂器的做法进行改良。不过这是锦上添花，现在的制造方法也十分完美了。对于计划被打乱汤姆十分不开心，赌气似的把吊坠和金杯盗了出来，像是报复，他明明可以用更稳妥更易被人察觉的办法，但是他不想。  
在美国人生地不熟，想要得到默然兽就要先打探下情报，而没有哪里比盲猪酒吧更方便了。白天的酒吧人流量丝毫不减，这里简直像是个缩小版的翻到巷。除了这些人都大大方方的露出真面孔。汤姆放下了打算带上兜帽的手，这样只会带来额外的关注。  
他巡视着墙壁上张贴的悬赏，而这些罪犯们竟然以此为荣。太粗鲁了，汤姆忍不住抱怨，他还是更欣赏欧洲人的做派，虽然有时候有些太过刻意优雅而显得做作。不过，这也方便了他，毕竟他身上没有大把的金钱可以挥霍，这些悬赏不失为一个赚钱的好手段。他盯住几个通缉犯，触碰着大衣内的魔杖，施展了无声咒。变异版的踪丝无声无息的缠住了他们的魔杖。他坐在吧台边。向他搭讪的妖精音乐家有一搭没一搭的聊着天。而这位位妖精显然知道不少信息，她时不时来酒吧表演，而喝高了的人显然不会在意自己对表演者说过什么。他引导着对话的方向，直到他没什么更多情报需要知道的了。然后他优雅的来了个贴面礼告别，并承诺晚上会来看她的表演。

他紧密的关注着事情的发展，斯卡曼德冒冒失失的竟然把一个麻瓜卷入了这场事件。而且他的神奇生物竟然还从他的手提箱里逃了出来。汤姆很难不幸灾乐祸，这简直是对默默然的绝佳掩护，他决定趁这个机会接触默然者。即使他并没有准备充分，但是汤姆总是对自己的实力有信心。汤姆向来小心谨慎，审时度势，这并不意味着他胆小怕事，他是蛰伏的蛇，抓准时机，一击毙命。  
他把挂坠盒大剌剌挂在身上，而金杯则是做了些伪装变成一个精致的袖扣。  
他相信没有什么人有眼力能认出这些貌不扬的饰品就是当年四巨头留下的遗物，尤其是在美国。他准备妥当，在日落而显得暧昧昏暗的余晖掩护下出了门，感应着默默然留下的魔力，追踪着它的路径。  
猜猜他看到了什么，一个男巫在哄骗一个半哑炮？还是关于默然者的事情？再来美国之前汤姆已经做过功课了，这个男巫是MACUSA的安全部长——帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。联想一下最近层出不穷的有关黑巫师以及黑魔法袭击的报道。汤姆不知该如何推测这件事情，姑且算是他急功近利想要把默默然的损害控制在最低好了。他饶有兴趣的探听着他们的对话。  
显然他们已经缩小了默然者的范围，多半是在第二塞勒姆有过接触的人身上。  
哈，多谢帮助，格雷夫斯先生，这条线索十分有用。显然我们亲爱的安全部长并不认为有人胆敢跟踪他，当然汤姆并没有跟踪他，只是，巧遇不是吗？汤姆相信即使没有这段偶遇，他也可以凭自己的能力找到默然者的线索，不过不会这么快就是了。  
汤姆心情颇好，然而这只持续了短短的几小时。  
默默然再次发动了袭击。他现在十分庆幸自己少年时期对于身世以及血统的执着，使得他的追踪魔法十分精湛。他拿出魔杖探测着魔力波动的中心，等待剧烈的波动稍稍平息后幻影移形。这么剧烈的波动，安全部不可能坐视不管，他需要抢占先机，尽可能得在他们恢复现场之前得到更多的线索。  
他的好心情在幻影移形之后的几秒钟内毁了。MACUSA的行动之迅速，真是令人叹为观止，真应该让英伦三岛的那群政客公费旅游看看外国人的办事效率。  
然而这并不能帮他打破他和格雷夫斯面面相觑的窘相。  
请问魔法部安全部长幻影移形到自己面前的几率有多大——还是在犯罪现场？可能和自己对于霍格沃茨的黑魔法防御术职位的诅咒成功的几率一样吧——无限趋近于零，但是还是有一丝丝成功的可能。  
汤姆假笑了一下，僵持着。随后被格雷夫斯召来的奥罗们包围了。


	2. 特殊贡献奖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 邓布利多对你格外关注……是什么让你如此特别？

汤姆明智的放弃了抵抗，一个外国巫师，两次都出现在案发现场已经十分可疑了，更不论他刚刚入境就出现了麻瓜死亡的事件。只希望他们别通知英国魔法部。不然他盗走挂坠和金杯的罪名说不定也会被翻出来一起结算了。  
汤姆全程配合，他被带到了审问间。不出意外，他和格雷夫斯先生又见面了，显然当局高度重视这件事情。  
“刚刚毕业充满野心的年轻巫师，里德尔先生。你是否想做出一番事业呢？”  
“不好意思？格雷夫斯先生？”汤姆微微瞪大眼睛看着他。他一向知道如何利用外表的优势而让人对自己网开一面。  
“噢，别装作你不知道我在说什么……”  
格雷夫斯用指节敲了敲手下的资料。  
汤姆有些忐忑，他从没和MACUSA打过交道，不知道他们的运作方式以及工作效率。而在盲猪得到的那些吹嘘多过实情的故事，一点帮助都没有。要知道在英国那起杀人案事，奥罗们已经开始调查了，汤姆想起那个垂涎他美色的老女人还是一阵的不舒服。说实话在和她打交道之前汤姆从没想过有一天他会用美色来形容自己。  
“部长先生是否对我有些误解？”汤姆沉住气，回答道。  
“并没有，只是你令人印象深刻。”他的手暗示性的压在资料上，抬眼看着汤姆。  
不可能！英国魔法部效率才没那么高，不可能现在就追查到他身上。即使这样想着他的表情还是不可控制的慌乱了一瞬。他低下头掩饰自己，并未说话。  
格雷夫斯哼了一声。  
“这还是关于——”汤姆调整得很快。他察言观色，斟酌着词句，很显然格雷夫斯代表着MACUSA的态度，而自己坐在这里正是证明了他们不承认默默然在美国的存在事实。  
“——神奇动物袭击致死的事情。”他说完。  
格雷夫斯神态放松似是对于他用词的赞许，不可置否。  
“说起神奇动物，我不得不提起那位迟我一步抵达纽约的学长。他是出了名的喜欢养殖收集各种野兽。介于我现在的情况，我认为坦白说出一切有可能的线索是现在我唯一能做到洗刷冤屈的方法。”汤姆意有所指。  
“纽特·斯卡曼德？”格雷夫斯端正了坐姿，翻了翻手下的资料。  
显然桌上那一沓资料不只是关于汤姆的。看到此汤姆轻轻舒了口气，那么他在英国的记录并没有包括其中。  
“是的。他有一个随身携带的行李箱，里面是他收集的各种神奇动物，等级从x到xxxxx。”汤姆在说完“到”字后微妙的停顿了一下，加重了语气，试图引开话题。  
“好的，感谢你提供的线索。”格雷夫斯轻描淡写的看了他一眼，随手记下了什么，继续翻看资料。 “这一手货水东引真是典型的贵族作派，嗯？”他头也不抬，直接嘲讽道。 “那么请你解释一下为何会在袭击现场吧。”好似刚刚的嘲讽不够一样，他又轻飘飘的补充了一句。 格雷夫斯直白的点破了汤姆转移话题的意图。 “人人都有好奇心，作为一个刚刚毕业外出游历的年轻巫师而言，有太多需要亲眼见证而不是从教科书的图片上看到的现象。”引开话题失败了，改变策略，他佯装镇定，不动声色却微微露怯的样子。  
“现象？你是这样认为的？”格雷夫斯搭起双手，遮住了下半张脸，这让他的表情变得有些难读。  
“MACUSA是不会承认美国出现默默然的，这是奇耻大辱。再次重申，不管你们承认不承认，我与这些神奇动物带来的骚乱没有任何关系。”汤姆加重了神奇动物的读音，显得十分急躁，像是个努力装作自持却修养不到家的愣头青。  
“不不不，我不这样认为。这只是你的一面之词。”格林德沃开始对这个人感兴趣了。  
汤姆的伪装得很好，足够糊弄真正的格雷夫斯，却不够骗过他。  
格林德沃一眼就能看穿，年轻人眼中的傲气和他塑造的急躁又不够自信的形象格格不入。  
“先生，我看不出这个问题和我坐在这原因有什么相关的。”汤姆动了动身子，装作耐心丧失却又不得不回答问题的样子。  
“你是格林德沃追随者的嫌疑十分大。”格林德沃审视着汤姆，直白的试探。  
听到这话汤姆这回是真的愣了一下，这怎么又扯到了那个喜爱玩弄权术的黑巫师？他不是一向以欧洲为主要活动范围吗？  
“格林德沃？不是的，我是个学术派，对那些权利斗争并不感兴趣。而且很明显我与那些满城乱跑的神奇动物完全不相干！”汤姆这下是真的有些烦躁了。这场对话的主动权始终掌握在格雷夫斯手上。  
“这并不能证明你的无辜，”格雷夫斯停顿了一下，看了眼手下的资料，“里德尔先生。”  
“我手上的这份履历和所有登记过的狂热者高度重合，而那些人在被抓到证据之前也都是这样辩解的。”格雷夫斯装模作样地摇摇头，似乎是对一个误入歧途的年轻人的惋惜。  
“我的魔杖是登记过的，你可以查询记录。”汤姆皱着眉，不再辩解。  
这场对话滑向了一个十分危险的领域，而汤姆并不打算继续。他对于任何能牵扯上格林德沃的事情都敬谢不敏。勾心斗角最能消磨一位巫师的才华，而他无意参与于此。不能否认他一度野心勃勃，直到在毕业后看到了代表魔法部送来的工作邀请的马尔福学长。送走学长后他克制不住地战栗。短短五年，而那个天资卓越的学长已经在政治斗争中把才华消磨殆尽。而他不想步入这些人的后尘。同样的还有他们精明的院长，汲汲营营，长袖善舞，然而却把自己困在了自己编织的蛛网一样密集的人脉网上。  
“难以想象你这样的人不会做好万全准备再出手。”格林沃德不打算中止这场对话。  
汤姆难得人性化的叹了口气。想到学院的同学和院长所带来的不快让他一时没克制住反驳。  
“不是谁都能把尸体伪装成默默然袭击的？”  
“通过你这份完美的履历以及你的魔法造诣，我相信你完全可以。”格雷夫斯笃定的回答，“你是一个优秀的巫师，我相信你完全可以做到并且我有理由相信你甚至——”  
“‘霍格沃茨特殊贡献奖’？”格林德沃脱口而出一个完全不相干的句子。汤姆很确定美国人是不清楚这个奖项意味着什么的。  
“梅林勋章？由邓布利多提名？”格雷夫斯表现得就像汤姆求职时博金读他履历时一样夸张。  
格雷夫斯自己打断了对话的节奏，失了主动权。  
汤姆对于格雷夫斯突然不专业的发言产生了疑虑。这个人略显轻挑的态度，不太像是那个通缉犯们口中做事一板一眼的帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。这场对话与其说是审问还不如说是引导，甚至于是试探他对于格林德沃的态度。很明显，格雷夫斯是个赝品，与其说自己有嫌疑，不如说这个欧洲人才是有嫌疑的那个。不过他得承认这位赝品先生的美国口音真是学得十分地道。  
汤姆拉出一个稍带些真诚的假笑，既然对方选择放弃了节奏，那么他就不客气了。  
“是的，您也称赞了我是位优秀的男巫。”  
格雷夫斯开始认真阅读他的资料。甚至于对话都有些敷衍了。  
“邓布利多对你格外关注……是什么让你如此特别？”他用手压住资料，撑起身子，面色阴沉，压迫性的用自己的阴影盖住汤姆。  
“呃……”汤姆不明所以的眨眨眼，完全没想到话题竟然会转换得如此之快。明明前一秒两人还在那你来我往的互相试探，而下一秒格雷夫斯竟是放弃了伪装一般说出了这样的话。他肯定不是格雷夫斯，至于真实身份，他对于美国格局并不了解，不过肯定和格林德沃脱不了关系。  
轻敌了，汤姆暗暗懊恼。不过这也解释了为何他会对自己的抛出的线索不为所动。他根本对于这个麻瓜的死亡漠不关心。一瞬间，线索串联起来，这位“格雷夫斯”的目的也是默然者。  
相较于汤姆的透彻，格雷夫斯好像遇到难题一样皱着眉头，食指抵在自己的唇上，他用手势打断了汤姆即将说出的话。  
一道传讯打破了他们之间越来越紧张的气氛，他仍然皱着眉，却草草的招手让奥罗们把汤姆带回监狱关押起来。


	3. 先锋死士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 年轻气盛的一时冲动总会来带不可预估的后果。

汤姆安静地靠墙坐在牢房里，整理思绪。格雷夫斯真实身份不能确定，唯一可以肯定的是他同欧洲有联系，很可能是格林德沃势力扩张来美国的先锋队，总之不是什么重要的人物就对了。毕竟在离开英国的时候他已经校友们传来的消息，格林德沃在欧洲最近十分低调，好像在计划着什么大事件。也没有听说那位信徒离开了欧洲。他的追随者几乎都是欧洲纯血，那些世家们随随便便拉扯一下，大家都是亲戚，没什么能比斯莱特林内部校友信息更准确的了。他盘算着，下意识的摸着吊坠盒的链条。  
不管欧洲局势如何，眼下他受制于人，要尽快想办法离开。他需要一个机会。  
脚步声打断了他的思绪，斯卡曼德一行人的到来也带来了越狱的时机。汤姆不动声色的打量着隔壁新来的两男一女，斯卡曼德和魔杖办公室的职员，同样也她是前奥罗（感谢盲猪酒吧的人渣提供的讯息）。剩下的那个从他的提问来看，多半是被卷入无妄之灾的麻瓜了。不想面对现实的美国人竟然要拿那一箱子神奇动物顶罪吗？汤姆嘲讽的一哂。虽然来不及仔细的检查那具参议员的尸体，但是光凭汤姆被控制住之前的几瞥他都可以确定那是默默然的手笔。  
奥罗们提审他们没多久，警报便响了起来，而汤姆也趁着兵荒马乱消失在了监狱中。毕竟所有人都去抓捕那个带着危险神奇生物入境的斯卡曼德了，没人会在乎汤姆这个被无辜牵连的小人物的消失。  
他翘起嘴角。谨慎地摸到格雷夫斯的办公室，汤姆看着被人暴力破开的办公室撇了撇嘴，有人先他一步。不过他能探测到默然兽独有的暴躁魔力仍然停留在办公室中。不对，这是另一只，他曾短暂的追踪过的，苏丹的那一只。果然非洲的默然兽在斯卡曼德手里。这次如果抓不到和宿主结合的，那就之后退而求其次，想办法把斯卡曼德手中的默然兽搞到手。  
不知道是格雷夫斯还是谁转移了它。  
不管是谁取出了这只默然兽，希望他或她有妥善保存呢。不然……它就会同麻瓜眼中的巫师界一样无处可寻。  
汤姆发现只是被施了隔离咒，留在了证物保管室的默然兽简直要笑出声了。看起来就像是随手扔垃圾一样把它丢到了保管室。虽然没有宿主的默然兽确实很难对巫师造成威胁，但是这种处理手法未免太过随意了？汤姆挑着眉。  
这反倒是让他捡个便宜。  
现在需要的就是处理这个自动记录证物提取的魔法。这个魔法十分古老，这不代表汤姆会被它难住。只是现在时间紧迫，汤姆没那么多时间来慢慢破解这个咒语。它不会阻止人拿出证物，但是却会记录下提取者的身份信息，并且在物品上留下追踪咒。但是这种魔法最容易让人钻空子的地方就是，这个房间放着成千上万的物品，每天进出物品更是数不胜数，为了方便管理，只要及时归还就不会被记录在案。  
汤姆挥挥魔杖，在极短的时间里就想出了对策。普通的变形术是骗不过这个魔咒的。皱着眉，汤姆思考着身上可以拿来利用的材料，他需要一个附魔材料，然后刻上符文来模拟默然兽那特有的魔力波动。最后他不得已取下了他的袖扣——当然不是金杯，是另一个袖扣。这本是一个炼金产品，用来混淆麻瓜，在美国佩戴这个可以避免许多麻烦。似有些不舍，汤姆捏了捏袖扣，然后开始聚精会神刻上符文。最后施加了一个变形咒，把自己的袖扣变形成了一个足以以假乱真的默然兽。这足够了，反正那群蠢货们只会小心谨慎的给这个默默然来上一打咒语然后心满意足的看着它爆炸。  
他把真的放进了挂坠盒里。  
别那么惊讶，它是个挂坠盒，既然是盒子，那当然是有储物功能的。  
随后汤姆混入抓捕队伍中，大大方方的从正门离开了。  
相较于那群人搞出来的大事情，他根本就是无名小卒，不值一提。就算被发现假的默然兽也有斯卡曼德背锅的。  
接下来让我们好好探秘格雷夫斯先生的真实身份吧。虽然理智一直尖叫着让他放弃这个想法，但是一天下来积蓄情绪和年少气盛的骄傲，阻止他做出理性的判断。  
血缘魔法同追踪魔法一样都是汤姆擅长的（再次感谢自己沉迷血统和身世的那段时光）  
接近并取得格雷夫斯亲缘关系的血液也没有想象中的难。他钻进纽约地铁阴暗的隧道里，这段隧道正在维修。麻瓜驱逐咒之后车站空无一人，漆黑的隧道像是凝望世人的深渊。汤姆信步迈入黑暗。深入一段后，他用了荧光闪烁，寻找一处适合施法的地方。他来回走了几遍，最后选了隧道中部。如果意外发生两边都可以撤离。在美国人生地不熟，只能将就一下了。足够隐蔽就好了。  
汤姆布下几个防护性咒语，没办法奢求更好的施法环境了。他熄灭了魔杖，唤出那几滴血，它们围绕着魔杖上下浮动。随着汤姆念出冗长的咒语。那些血开始发光发烫，并快速颤动起来。一片黑暗中，那几滴血好似火焰般燃烧着发出刺眼的光芒。  
在空中快速抖动着用火焰烧出了一个亮橘色的抽象的图形。汤姆挥舞魔杖，让火焰暂停燃烧，盯着那图形半晌，好消息，真正的格雷夫斯活着，坏消息，他被藏的很深。  
不过这样才有趣不是吗？  
火焰随着他的魔杖的指引又开始缓缓跳动，颜色也逐渐变深，他认真的解读着，时不时施加几个咒语好加强这滴血对于格雷夫斯的牵引力。直到那火焰慢慢不再跳动而变成流动，逐渐转换成液态，而颜色也越来越贴近血液。在即将要干涸凝固的时候，汤姆终于定位到了格雷夫斯的位置。他立刻一抖手，抽象的图形猛地一缩，那几滴血也恢复鲜红的样子落到了他魔杖顶端。  
这个魔咒还是在最后关头成功了。汤姆喘息一下，放松自己高度集中的精神，恢复大量消耗的魔力，他没料到防护工作做得这么好。但是他喜爱挑战。  
汤姆有些理解为何那些外籍同学们对格林德沃讳莫如深。如果格林德沃的先锋死士都是这样的程度，那他简直不敢想象那些核心人员能掌握怎样精妙的魔法，而格林德沃又会是……  
对于力量的敬畏和向往让汤姆有些心驰神往，战栗和兴奋顺着脊椎腾起一路蔓延到指尖。随后他定了定心神，追寻一个强大的巫师和喜好玩弄权术的强大巫师是两码事。即使他们都一样的强大。  
冷静，汤姆对自己说，把那些危险的念头从暂时从脑海里驱逐出去。  
然而这些想法还是让他握魔杖的手不自觉的抖了一下。  
他深呼吸，用魔咒整理了一下仪态，他要趁着那个赝品先生转移之前找到格雷夫斯。他刚刚的追踪魔法已经触发了警戒咒，然而他想办法让那个警戒咒延迟生效了，这样多少可以争取一些时间。  
脑海里纷乱的念头使他再次忽略心底劝他小心谨慎的声音。  
“为我指路。”  
汤姆跟随着血液提供的细微的牵引力寻找真正的格雷夫斯先生。


End file.
